Medical surgeries have always been performed in an operating room (“OR”). The protocol for preparing a surgeon and his or her surgical team requires the utmost care and diligence to avoid infection to the patient. Conventionally, surgical instruments, such as, clamps, retractors, forceps, suture ties, containers, and towels, are all sterile and carefully introduced onto the sterile field of the OR.
Historically, the items that may be brought into an OR are limited by the slowly changing field of surgery in general. Over time, the surgical instruments have evolved to include various different shapes and materials, however, for the majority of surgical items, very little has changed over the years. One such item that is used frequently in almost all surgical procedures and setups is the lint free towel. Such towels must be lint free so as to avoid introducing towel fibers into the patient's body which may be exposed and vulnerable during a surgical procedure, increasing the likelihood of infection.
The lint free towels are made of a material which does not roll-off lint as a result of being used to soak fluids or wipe hands. In addition, the lint free towels are sterilized and are ready for surgery when delivered. The lint free towels are used in abundance and may be one of the most commonly used items in the OR. For example, in any given OR, there may be lint-free towels setup for the surgeon to wipe his or her hands, and there may be lint free towels on the floor to collect fluids which may have fallen off the operating table. In addition, there may be lint free towels on the mayo stand providing a cushion and a barrier over an impervious cover drape for the mayo stand. Lint free towels provide an artificial mold used to organize the many surgical instruments which will be used during a surgical operation.
One example of a conventional OR setup may include two or more towels draped across the mayo stand to create a lip used to expose suture ties placed under the lip of the towel, which may be labeled by a surgical technician. Additional towels may be bunched together to create grooves used to separate the many numerous surgical instruments, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Towels each cost several dollars and have been adding unnecessary expenses to the hospital, patient and insurance companies for years, especially when they are used in ways that a simpler and more affordable device would provide a faster and more effective alternative.